Talk:Queen of the Blackmarsh
Just the folks here know - There are two very different "Queen of the Blackmarsh" creatures in Awakening. The Dragon version is optionial - the other is not. You might want to create another page for the other one, that one also has two forms and both must be fought. -R(sorry, I'm not posting my IP for anyone to see) :(sorry, I'm not posting my IP for anyone to see) :That was funny :))) Have you ever tried viewing 'History' of this talk page? You'd be surprised. IN 08:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I posted that and no I haven't looked at the history page - this is the first wiki I've ever contributed to in any way. But, it really doesn't surprise me that it's viewable somewhere.I just didn't want it as a signature. -R_S_G : Are you referring to the Baroness as the Queen? I believe that the Baroness is almost always referred to as the Baroness and not as the Queen, whereas the dragon is the Queen. Two different characters, two different events, and while the Baroness did defeat the Queen, she didn't actually pick up the title. I'll have another look through at some point and try to clarify the information. Sophea 19:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments on Force Field Strategy I guess it is obvious, but maybe some one will think it is helpful: I just wanted to mention that you do not need two mages with the force field spell. Nearly any spell that somehow traps the enemy does the job (although damage dealing spells like Cone Of Cold are not so well suited as repeated application will simply kill the enemy). I had a single mage with Paralyze, Mass paralyze and Glyph of Paralysis (and as a fall back Cone Of Cold). One of them was always ready to use when the trapped lightning ball came free again. 18:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's certainly true and I too feel that it's obvious but just in case it isn't I updated the strategy to imply any immobilization works.Tetracycloide 15:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Many thanks. So posting the obvious was not a waste of time. Cool (It's the first time ever I posted something into a game wiki). 18:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Quick and Painless strategy The strategies on the main page are a bit weird...to say the least. You need to kill the dragon quickly, then you can avoid all the fuss with wisps and whatever. And keep it incapacitated! ALL THE TIME. Really, people, when i read main page strategies I wonder how you survive this game at all. The archdemon strategies are just as weird as the high dragon strategies as the queen of Blackmarsh strategies. Stop tanking! The goal is to kill the enemy without taking any damage, you can't do that if you tank! Here's the proper way to kill the dragon, nightmare difficulty, dragon is level 32, warden is level 34: Dragon has 9999 hp, means 4 Entropic Death combos required, amplified by 100% vulnerability to spirit damage and Mark of Death general damage multiplier. 1st round: Warden casts Vulnerability Hex. Vulnerability -116% at spellpower 287, so no affliction hex needed (since capped at 100% anyway) Velanna casts Force Field Anders casts Death Hex Nathaniel casts Mark of Death 2nd round: Warden charges Death Cloud Velanna casts Glyph of Repulsion Andres casts Glyph of Neutralization on Nathaniel (otherwise he'll get damaged by the Death cloud as he must get close and can't get out in time) 3rd round: Velanna casts Glyph of Paralysis, generates 1st Paralysis Explosion Andres casts Time Spiral, renews Death Hex 4th round: Warden casts Death Cloud, generates 1st Entropic Death combo, 2510 hp damage (spellpower 287, bonus spirit damage 50%) Andres casts Glyph of Repulsion 5th round: Velanna casts 2nd Death Hex, generates second Entropic Death combo, another 2510 hp damage Andres casts Glyph of Paralysis, generates second Paralysis Explosion 6th round: Warden casts Petrify, dragon fails the physical saving throw at -117 (i.e., it has -117% chance to save itself, lol) Andres casts 3rd Death Hex, generates third Entropic Death, another 2510 hp damage 7th round: Warden casts 4th Death Hex generates 4th Entropic death, another 2510 hp damage, dragon's health drops to -44 hp and it drops dead. After equipping dragon's nice arcane loot on my warden and reinitializing spell wisp and spell might my spellpower skyrocketed to 296 points at level 34. I hope I can reach 300 somehow. Wouldn't want to get stuck at 299.WRFan (talk) 23:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's nice and all but I think the reason that you find the listed strategies so 'wierd' is because they're actually stratagies while this isn't, it's a very specific instance of an already listed strategy. The rushdown strat is exactly this, killing the dragon quickly and avoiding all the fuss with wisps. Really, WRFan, when I read your comment it's a wonder if you've read the main page at all.Tetracycloide (talk) 20:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Queen of the Blackmarsh bug Has anyone else gotten stuck on the mountain top after the Queen of the Blackmarsh fight? The tear in the veil down the hill wont let me through. Strategies Since a single archer can achieve 100% crit chance alone in Awakenings any rogue archer can solo the queen on Nightmare (killing her in less than five minutes due to two shot kills on the wisps). Furthermore its possible and quite easy to attain double experience for the fight as both forms count as different creatures. Killing the queen amidst one of the transformation sequences (dragon to ball lightning, ball lightning to dragon) will result in a kill yet not interrupt the transformation sequence, allowing a second hit/shot to kill the dragon/ball again (two characters can even share the queen as most powerful foe slain) immediately after the transformation. My archer was hitting the queen for 250+ damage (nightmare) every regular shot (except ball form, which was around 174) by item switching cunning/dex/strength gear out for maximum bonuses. Equip strength/all attribute gear with legion scout to wear Fleet Feet/Corruption/Spirit Cord as one example of how to maximize dex bonuses for activation of accuracy, slippery ferret/nimble cap/high regard of house dace for maximizing cunning for song of courage and then switch to armsmans tensioner/fingers of the nimble/scouts medal for actual combat. As long as haste is not cast (Xbox 360) Aim can be activated also for even greater crit chance with little loss of speed. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 01:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC)